Job Hunters S2 E1
by PrincessJulia37
Summary: This is a fan made season 2 episode 1 of Job Hunters. The real season 2 is being filmed in June (if it gets funded on Kickstarter), so I thought it'd be fun to see how close (or far off) I am from the actual season 2.


Note for readers: This takes place right after the last episode of Season 1 of Job Hunters. If you want to know what happened in Season 1 Episode 6, this is it: watch?v=_LDwCgq4BP4

Season 2 is filming in June, so would you be interested in seeing a fan season 2 before the actual start of season 2?

Now for the fanfic version of Season 2 Episode 1 of Job Hunters

"She's not breathing," Devon solemnly said.

The pained Max turned to Avery who was sitting om the bed, and said quietly, "Why?" Everybody expected that at least of one of their friends would never have survived the Job Hunt because only 20% of people survive the Job Hunt. Nobody expected this, though.

Avery, who had not yet comprehended that she had accidentally shot her best friend, said "When you told me to go upstairs, I came in here...there was a gun in the drawer. I didn't know what else to do... I fell asleep, and I heard the door open," by this time Avery was in tears and hyperventilating, "..and it was Tiffany! I didn't mean to kill her!"

"But they announced the anti-combat policy in the Safe House was back in effect," Max said. Max, who was the very best in the arena, was so broken and shocked now. He didn't know what to feel. He and Tiffany were best friends, and the girl he secretly loved just killed her.

"I didn't know"

Suddenly, Tiffany let out a barely audible groan and fluttered her eye lids.

"What?" Max said, "Devon, you don't even know when a person's breathing!" He went onto the floor where Tiffany was and picked her up like a babe. He began to walk out of the room, and Devon interrupted.

"Where are you going?" Devon asked.

"Dr. Monroe," Max replied while still walking.

"I am Dr. Monroe...well, I will be Dr. Monroe once I'm hired"

"Devon," he stopped and turned back to face Devon, "I'm bringing her to a real doctor." He began running to Dr. Monroe's small office in the Safe House.

Devon looked around the room, and he noticed all of Paige's photography on the wall. He broke the silence, "Why is there a gun in your room, Paige?"

"Devon, please try to find a different job. It's obvious that doctoring isn't for you," Paige stuttered.

"Wait, why does that have anything to do with the gun?" Avery asked.

Everything finally made sense to Devon. Ever since physicals, Paige has been acting weird around him, and constantly tried to get him to consider a different job.

"Were you actually going to do it?" he asked quietly

"I thought about it, Devon. I honestly did, but I can't, " Paige answered.

"Wait, I'm confused," Avery piped in.

"Uncle Blaine, Dr. Monroe, has some ties to the MAEWIN corporate office. I'm not good at being a doctor, and he's never liked me. He told me that I was soiling the Monroe name every second I was in the arena. After Paige saw him, she avoided me. There's a gun in her room. I'd suspect that he promised her a good job if she killed me.

"Paige, is that true?" Avery asked.

"It is," Paige said.

"Whoah, Devon, you're smart to figure out all of that! Yet, you couldn't figure out how to treat a paper cut," Avery teased.

"You thought about it, Paige?" he asked.

"I did because I'm probably never going to get out of the arena alive. Nobody in my family has, but I can't kill you, Devon. I love you, Devon," Paige said, got closer, and held his hand, "Please, Devon, try to do something besides the doctor thing. Your family is putting a lot of pressure on me."

"I come from a family of all doctors...and two lawyers," he spit over his shoulder, "I can't disappoint my family," he said.

"What matters more to you, Devon? Your own happiness or your family's?" He began to lean in for a kiss, but she moved slightly and whispered, " I'm going to go and check with Max." As he watched her leave the room, he turned to Avery.

"I know how it feels," Avery sweetly said to Devon.

"How what feels?"

"How it feels to not know what you are going to be. I always thought I was going to be a pop star, but I can't be a pop star any more. You thought you were going to be a doctor, but you're awful at it. You're not a doctor, but you are smart."

"Avery, you're right. Will you come down with me to check on Max and Tiffany?"

"How can I face Max? And what if Tiffany does live? How can I face her? I'll probably be first to die in the arena tomorrow"

"How can't you show yourself? I'm going to go down and see what's happening." Avery picked up the gun, and threw it against the wall. As she knelt beside it, she cried and thought about what she had done. She grabbed something heavy and hit the gun until it broke. She put all the bits of the gun into the e-mail tube, and sent it to MAEWIN. She walked back to her room, so she could just have some alone time to enjoy what little time she believed she had left in the arena. Upon entering her room, she saw all of the Avery posters and Tiffany's things. Avery couldn't just sit in her room knowing that the only person who believed in her music career was dying because of her. "_I'm getting killed tomorrow anyway," _she thought, so she walked down to the MAEWIN Medical center. Before going there, she went to the kitchen where she made hot cocoa from scratch for Max.

When she got there, everybody was on the benches outside of Dr. Monroe's office.

"I brought you something, Max," she placed the mug on the table, "How's she doing?" Avery nervously said. Max, who was obviously torn, said,

"Why don't you just leave"

Before she was about to leave, she sincerely said, "I am really sorry for hurting Tiffany. I never meant to hurt her. Honest," she gestured to the hot cocoa, "It has tiny marshmallows." As she began to walk away, Max did not know what to do with himself. He began fidgeting around in his set because he was wrestling with his emotions. Avery was not good at holding the truth back, so he knew she was telling the truth. However, she accidentally shot his best friend. He loved both girls, but in different ways. He blurted out,

"Avery, she's hurt pretty bad. That's all we know. We're waiting for more information."

"Thank you, Max." Before she could leave, Dr. Monroe came out.

"She'll be fine. The shot missed her heart and lungs, but it was still bad. She won't be able to go in the arena for at least a week, " he said in his snake-like raspy voice. Upon hearing the good news, Max became visibly more relaxed.

"Can we see her?" Avery asked.

"She's heavily sedated right now because of the severe pain, so no." As the group began to leave the area, Max picked up the hot cocoa mug and said, "Avery, you know what's the best part about this? The tiny marshmallows. I love tiny marshmallows." She got closer to him, and said, "Me too. How can someone not like tiny marshmallows?"


End file.
